In the Morning
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: The first time Sam and Cooper wake up together.


**A/N: This was written for a 'Firsts' Prompt Meme.**

**Rating: PG  
****Warning: N/A.  
****Word Count: 800+  
Characters: Sam Evans/Cooper Anderson  
**

* * *

It takes Sam a while to really wake up, the sunlight hitting his face slowly but surely pulling him out of his slumber. Even once he's awake, he takes a few minutes to bask in that comfortable sleep-heavy feeling before he decides to get up.

He lets out a lazy groan and stretches once he finally finds the willpower to move, rubbing at his eyes with his fists and yawning. As he bonelessly sinks back onto the mattress, he opens his eyes, and the first thing he realises is that he's definitely not at home.

A moment later, his sluggish brain processes that it's Cooper bedroom. He's been here enough times to recognise the surroundings, but Sam has never woken up like this, or at least, never slept long enough to forget where he was. He's spent many afternoons in this room, cuddling and fucking and talking, and napping when they were too exhausted to fight sleep, but he's never stayed overnight.

Sam lets his head fall to the side so he can glance over at Cooper, who's sprawled out on his back and sleeping soundly. He grins at the sight and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow, because Cooper's beautiful even when he's asleep, and he's so happy to be here that it makes his heart swell in his chest and his stomach flutter giddily.

He's always considered himself a romantic, but he never thought he'd get so happy so easily at the sight of the person he loves. Maybe it's because this is all so new, waking up beside Cooper like this, seeing him so vulnerable and peaceful. Maybe it's because his relationship with Cooper is nothing like his past experiences, something so special and_ real_ for once. Maybe it's just because Cooper has that effect over him. But whatever the reason, Sam feels so damn happy that he's still grinning when he finally looks up from his pillow.

For a while, he just lets himself admire his boyfriend, his brain still slow and his limbs still sleep-heavy, but eventually, he shuffles closer, tucking his chin onto Cooper's shoulder and resting a hand on his chest.

"Hey, Coop," he whispers. "Coop, babe. Wake up."

He shakes him a little, trying to stir him, and nuzzles his nose against Cooper's neck when the man finally lets out a quiet groan. The action makes Cooper groan again and shy away from the touch, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Fi'more minutes," Cooper slurs, and Sam chuckles sleepily as he pulls Cooper closer.

"Coop," Sam whispers again. "Coop, it's me. Wake up."

It takes Cooper a moment to react to Sam's words, but then he shifts, turning his head and blinking his eyes open to look over at Sam. Sam gives him a lopsided grin and laughs breathlessly.

"Sam?" he asks, still not entirely conscious.

"Hi, you," Sam replies simply, tilting his head up to kiss Cooper's jaw lightly, and Cooper's brow furrows slightly in confusion.

"You're here."

"Uh-huh."

"Is it morning?"

"Yeah."

"You've never been here in the morning before."

Sam grins at that and nods his head. "I know," he says, and Cooper pauses for a second before he grins back, wrapping his arms around Sam and squeezing tight.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, content and lazy and so blissful, and Sam's pretty certain he would lay like this forever if he could. There's no doubt in his mind that he wants to wake up with Cooper as often as he can, and that he can't wait to move in with him if it means getting to be with Cooper every morning.

"Hey, Sam?" Cooper whispers, after what feels like quite a long time, and he waits until Sam looks up at him before he continues. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Coop?" Sam asks, his voice quiet, and Cooper smiles.

"Kiss me."

Sam smiles instantly and tilts his head up to press his lips against Cooper's, the kiss soft and lazy, and it only lasts a moment before Sam pulls back and smiles again. Cooper smiles, too, and runs his hand through Sam's hair before guiding his head back down to his shoulder.

"And now sleep," he says, his fingers still combing through Sam's hair idly as Sam snuggles closer. "We can wake up for real later."

"I'll cook you pancakes when we do," Sam promises, kissing Cooper's collarbone, and he doesn't have to look up at his boyfriend to know that he's grinning.

"You should stay over more often if you're gonna treat me to pancakes," Cooper murmurs playfully, and Sam can tell that he's already drifting off by the way his words slur, so he lets out a soft shushing noise and closes his eyes.

Cooper falls asleep first but Sam's not far behind, the sound of his breath and the feeling of his heartbeat soon lulling Sam out of consciousness.

Sam could definitely get used to mornings like these.

* * *

_**FIN.**_  
**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
